scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Arirang
Arirang is a second-generation SAMBer. Their accounts are athenaemerald194, magicalmusic29, mildfrost1, one other that they forgot, and their current account windprincess8. Personality --please note that this is their internet self and not rl-- Arirang is reserved and quiet. Their words are quite concise, and they get straight to the point. Arirang is an independent person, and likes to do things their way. When working with a group, they will go off and do their own thing, instead of working together with others. To people, they are polite, yet somewhat detached; but this is only because of their shyness. Calm, confident, a lot smarter and more talented than anyone gives them credit for, usually underestimated, always daydreaming. When you make them angry, they get angry, and their anger is scary and silent and cold. They will do anything to get you back. With friends, they are still quiet, but smile more and are easily pleased. Arirang purposefully acts childish and innocent, even though they have been around since the beginning of civilized humans, and uses the childish side of their personality to hide and push away all of the dark memories. Mentally they are a little bit unstable, having at least two unnamed voices in their head and occasionally calling out to people who aren't there or have never existed. They are emotionally a roller coaster and can switch from happy to angry to confused in the span of ten seconds. However, their emotions don’t show in their face- except their eyes- unless Arirang wants them to. Arirang always seems a little distracted, and is surrounded by a mysterious and slightly ethereal aura. They are easily emotionally attached to things and people, but know when to let go, although they do easily get extremely jealous. Appearance --again please note that all this is their internet self-- Dark, chestnut brown hair that fades almost imperceptibly to dark brownish purple at the ends in a long, loose ponytail, creamy pale skin. Their hair is tied with a red ribbon and their long bangs, which completely cover their right eye when loose, are pinned back with two gold, oversized bobby pins that cross to form an X. Their hair parts to the left. Their eyes are a deep garnet red with some gold flecks, and almond-shaped. Their expression is usually melancholy or looking down. They are androgynous in terms of looks(think Lucius from Fire Emblem), but can slightly shift their appearance from time to time to match how they are feeling. Arirang is skinny as a stick, and looks anywhere from 12-15. They are average height, and has a delicate, slim build. They normally wear a Korean, white, feminine Hanbok top with red lining and cuffs and long, red, flared pants that look like a skirt from the right angle. All the fabric of their clothing is patterned with subtle, yet intricate embroidered camellias. Walks barefoot. Korean in appearance. . . . And then there's their rl appearance, which definitely isn't as pretty: despite it not being a mirror selfie.]] Powers Immortality- The curse Arirang, as the first child ever born from relations between an immortal and mortal, was born with. All half-immortals are mortal, except Arirang. Arirang has infinite energy, and will never get sick. However, this only applies to their physical body- they can still get mental illnesses. They can feel hunger, thirst, and other physical needs like any human, but will never die from those needs. When injured, they will heal within seconds and it will be like the wound was never there. Arirang will also stay the same age forever, and basically can’t die from anything. Now, it’s called immortality, but in reality they are fated to die with the last star in any universe, and won’t die until the very last star explodes. So basically immortal. Shifting- the ability to completely deconstruct their own body into the most basic particles and reconstruct it into something different in a matter of moments. This isn't limited to physical objects or organisms- they can also convert themself into energy, like a beam of light, or dependent things(for lack of a better name), like shadows or reflections. They can also create and deconstruct things using the same principles, as long as they have something to work with. Teleportation- they can teleport. Flight- they can fly. They don’t have wings, so it’s more like walking on air. Truth- they can make people tell the truth, and always knows the truth no matter what anyone says. Blood control- they can control all forms of blood. Mirror- they can see anything at any point in time or place and absorb or reflect anything using a reflective surface as a medium- preferably a silver mirror, but it can be something like a pool of water as well. Soul manipulation- they can remove a soul from anything with a soul, and make them die early. It isn’t really dying, but the soul is removed from the body and can’t go back unless Arirang sends it, and the body is stuck in an eternal coma. Arirang can also eat the soul, which doesn’t affect them, but that means that the being whose soul has been eaten is gone forever, never to return or be reincarnated. Arirang can also command souls to make the being do whatever they wish them to do. Omniscience- they can project their image in multiple places at once, and have each image do different things. Elemental- they can control, create, and destroy any element, fantasy element, or compound. Backstory (This is a true story about Arirang IRL.) Ever since they were little, Arirang had been dreaming of an "improved" version of themself. At the time, they were around 8, and with their below-average drawing skills started sketching the figure that would later become their first alternate personality, Pearl. When IRL Arirang discovered the SAMB and found out about nicknames and this whole new mini-society people had created, they were excited. They could finally become this person she had been dreaming about for so long. They could choose who she wanted to be, how they wanted to act. It was basically a chance to start over a life they were already regretting living. At first, they stuck with Pearl. But then they discovered more parts of their personality that were part of them, but not Pearl. So, they created Eleanor, the mature one, and Raine, the sassy and bold one. Pearl evolved from a generally improved IRL Arirang into their quiet, studious side. After that, Pear, the realist, and Mey, the childish one, came into existence. By this point, Arirang had already moved on from Pearl as a nickname to Reverie and Revie. After that, not much changed. They discovered text fade and their favorite color became purple. But, they slowly started to change. They became more melancholy, queer, and salty. They started to settle on an appearance, and became the SAMBer they are now, Arirang. Actually, for a while, they were happy with Kagami (which is what most people still call them), but decided that it was too Japanese and changed to Arirang for patriotic reasons. . . . Also because it sounds prettier. Lysin Lysin is Arirang's light side, Arirang being the darker one of the pair. Appearance Looks eerily like Arirang’s identical twin, though Lysin is actually their younger sister. At the same time, identical and the opposite of Arirang. Lysin looks around 10 or 11. She has short, choppy, black hair that fades into extremely dark turquoise blue. The style is somewhat like Tsukasa Hiiragi from Lucky Star. Her eyes are a clear sapphire blue. Lysin is somewhat shorter and smaller than Arirang. However, their builds are more or less the same. Lysin also wears Hanbok like Arirang’s, except royal blue instead of red and a traditional skirt instead of flared pants. Personality Almost the opposite of Arirang. Lysin is outspoken, popular, and social. However, she can also be arrogant, demanding, have wild mood swings, and show unabashed partiality to those she favors. Powers Everything Arirang has. However, instead of being the wielder of a sword or weapon, she is Arirang’s sword and can shift back and forth from a weapon to anything else. Additionally, as Lysin is usually only present as a voice in Arirang's head, she acts as a "clean filter" and censor to all of the dirty stuff that's usually floating around Arirang's head, and has the power to mute and/or beep out any of Arirang's words. She shares this power with Kai, Arirang's son, who is more like Arirang's nanny than their child. Backstory Lysin came into existence when Arirang became the Arirang they are now and completely abandoned their old selves. Instead of their many other alternate personalities, Lysin was born as Arirang's complete opposite and balancing light side. Quotes "I will eat you for lunch ;)" "Why hello there" "Damn you" Other Websites and Social Media Wattpad: EternityZero Quotev: kagamitheviolin Tumblr(rarely used): hanamaru-mochi Pinterest(rarely used): hanamarumochi Discord: See the Discord page Instagram(public): yuja.arts DeviantArt: solo-soloist Arirang is also planning to go on YouTube making violin covers of songs, but that hasn't happened yet. Trivia * The origin of the name Arirang: Arirang is an extremely well-known, traditional Korean folk song. It's often called the unofficial national anthem. * The origin of the name Kagami: Kagami means mirror in Japanese, and mochi is a type of rice cake. Kagami-mochi is a special type of mochi used as a decoration during New Year's festivities in Japan. It consists of a round white mochi on the bottom, a smaller round white mochi on top, and a daidai orange with a leaf on top. * Isolde is Reverie's dark side. Both have been reverted to OC status now, but Arirang's many past nicknames and personalities are still present as voices in their head. * Arirang has a daughter, though her name and appearance have never been specified. She's usually called Hana or Sora, with pale hair and pink, purple, or red eyes. She is currently MIA. They also have a son, whose name is Kai. As of time of writing, he doesn't have a material body or appearance, but is a constant voice of reason in Arirang's head. He and Lysin work together to turn whatever's bouncing around in Arirang's mind into coherent ideas that at the very least won't land Arirang in jail. * Arirang's bias is usually the androgynous, silver/white/gray haired one who is most likely to be in a gay ship. * Arirang's first post on any account was February 29th, 2015. However, they have been playing the game since 2013. * If you couldn't tell, Arirang is obsessed with anime. * Arirang is proudly South Korean. * Their favorite anime is Akatsuki no Yona. * Their IRL name is May, and the name they wish they had is Corin. Category:SAMBers Category:MBers no Longer Active Category:Quotev Members Category:Discord